The Vampire s Bride
by miriko Aoi
Summary: El aroma que lo enamoró en sólo unos minutos, la sangre que sello una eternidad juntos; la prometida del vampiro. Una noche extraña, que lo cambio  todo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Autor:** Miriko Aoi.

**Título:** La prometida del vampiro.

**Ranting: **K+

**Summary:** El aroma que lo enamoró en sólo unos minutos, la sangre que sello una eternidad juntos; la prometida del vampiro. Una noche extraña, que lo cambio todo.

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo) y Ooc.

Estado: Completo (One-Shot).

Reto: (OS) escrito para el primer concurso de One-Shot, del grupo "Para todos los que aman el SasuSaku" facebook.

Número de palabras: 1.632.

The Vampire¨s Bride.

.

.

.

Es noche de luna nueva, el momento perfecto para que las criaturas de la oscuridad hagan su galante aparición —exclamó el siervo con cierto tono jocoso, mientras entraba a la habitación de su amo quien se encontraba sentado a un lado del umbral de la ventana —así que mi señor prepárese para su momento.

Ir no es mi mejor opción —respondió suspirando el vampiro, mientras pasaba sus manos por la superficie de la copa que yacía en la mesa mientras abría sus ojos lentamente dejando ver el color carmín de estos.

—Si no vas, tampoco iré —respondió el siervo del vampiro —y pasaremos tiempo de calidad con los ancianos del consejo quizás hasta tengan una "amable" platica de ¿cómo ser más educado y no faltar a eventos importantes?— continuo hablando con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro—así que, si quiere asustar a alguien, con su mirada fatal practique para los ancianos, si cambia de opinión, en su cama esta el traje de esta noche—concluyo para posterior mente retirarse.

El vampiro algo enojado, dejo su estancia en el mueble y se puso de pie para posteriormente encender la luz de la habitación. Luego de dar varias vueltas opto por tomar el traje y vestirse. Decidió, ir en contra de su deseos e ir a la dichosa fiesta algo en su ser le obligaba ir.

Ya en la planta baja de la casona, el siervo lo esperaba con una sonrisa burlona, que el vampiro supo borrar con una mirada furiosa.

La noche se encontraba oscura, y la brisa tenía el tenue olor a óxido que evidenciaba que muchos de los vampiros de rango inferior, estaban de fiesta muy a su manera.

Vamos mi señor Sasuke, no es como si usted tuviera que limpiar el desastre de los plebeyos —opinó el siervo, mirando la cara asqueada de su amo.

Luego de un bufido por parte del vampiro, ambos subieron al carruaje que los llevaría a la casona de Tsunade donde se efectuaba la fiesta que conmemoraba la futura coronación de Sasuke Uchiha como la suprema autoridad de los vampiros.

El siervo miraba a su amo con algo de curiosidad, puesto que a pesar de haberle insistido para venir, jamás hubiera imaginado que su amo, el imponente Sasuke Uchiha, accedería.

El camino había estado silencioso, pero el siervo sabía que la calma que su amo tenía acabaría al llegar a la casona de Tsunade, claro para él estaba que ellos dos no tenían una buena relación y que la fiesta sólo había sido organizada por la mujer con la única intención de molestar a su señor.

Al bajar del carruaje varios siervos de la casona los recibieron asombrados, puesto que a pesar de que la temática de la fiesta fuera el príncipe y futuro rey Sasuke ninguno imagino que el asistiría a la convocatoria.

El vampiro camino con su acostumbrado aire arrogante e indiferente hacía la entrada.

El heredero al trono y último de los Uchiha era conocido por su belleza y su arrogancia e indiferencia hacia los demás. Eran estos atributos los que lo habían llevado a la cima de la sociedad aristocrática, no solamente con los vampiros si no que también con los humanos.

Su apariencia era digna de un príncipe puesto que su estatura prominente, su porte galante, su cabellera negra azulada y su piel blanca como la cal, lo hacían un atractivo visual para cualquier ser existente.

El siervo siguió el camino que había tomado su amo, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la casona mirando con expresión sombría las enormes puertas de madera de la entrada; sabiendo que no era el momento para bromear se dispuso a abrirle las puertas a su amo para que este entrara al lugar donde se efectuaba la fiesta.

El aroma a sangre y flores era intóxicante, el vampiro con expresión de desagrado, se adentro al salón que se encontraba atestado de otros vampiros.

—Mi señor, está noche si me lo permite, iré de casería— exclamó en tono casual el siervo, mirando la cantidad de vampiresas que se encontraba en el salón.

—Humph— respondió el vampiro marcando una fina línea en su rostro que simulaba una sonrisa.

El siervo sonrió al ver que su amo fijaba su mirada en una rubia de ojos azules a la cual reconoció como Ino Yamanaka, sabiendo que era momento de partir dejo a su señor actuar y se dispuso a buscar a la vampiresa de cabello y ojos rojos que había visto minutos atrás quizás esta noche tuviera algo de suerte.

Sasuke vio partir a su siervo y dirigió su camino hacia la rubia que había llamado su atención minutos atrás, la conocía bien era Ino Yamanaka la hija del proveedor de sangre. Había tenido algunos encuentros pasionales con ella, su belleza y picardía, le servían para pasar excelentes noches de pasión.

— Mi señor es una sorpresa verle aquí— exclamo la vampiresa de cabello rubio mientras hacia una leve reverencia ante Sasuke a modo de saludo y sonreía de manera insinuante.

El vampiro sólo le miro intensamente y tomándola de la cintura la condujo hacia el jardín. Antes de llegar a su destino una luz le ilumino a él y su acompañante, millones de aplausos resonaron y de un minuto a otro se vio siendo conducido hacia el frente de un improvisado escenario donde una mujer rubia de gran busto que le sonería en forma retadora.

— Señores un aplauso a Sasuke Uchiha el homenajeado de la noche— anuncio la mujer rubia.

—Tsunade ahórrate el recibimiento— reto el vampiro con mirada desafiante.

—No mi señor es un honor para mí recibirle— respondió Tsunade—por eso esta noche mi hija tocaran tu honor.

—Qué gran honor, que un humano haga tal acción— escupió el vampiro en tono irónico. — creo que deb…

El vampiro no pudo continuar su discurso amargo al sentir un aroma intoxicante integrarse al lugar, desesperado intento identificar de donde provenía aquel aroma tan exquisito. Intentando no perder la compostura intento buscar la procedencia del aroma que minuto a minuto se hacía más fuerte.

— Por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a Sakura, mi querida hija quien en esta ocasión tocara en honor a nuestro futuro rey.

El vampiro sorprendido miro a la chica que se encontraba a un lado de Tsunade, frustrado descubrió que el aroma que estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus cabales era el de aquella humana.

Jamás la había visto pero si había escuchado de ella, sabía que era la hija adoptiva de Tsunade; que esta la había rescatado de vampiros de rango inferior y también era conocido por todos que era ciega.

Algo resentido el vampiro decidió marcharse de allí, no podía perder la compostura por la sangre de una simple humana, su andar fue congelado cuando la chica empezó a tocar el piano, las notas que ella tocaban eran pacificas pero en ella había un inmenso dolor.

El vampiro giró su mirada al escenario y miro a la chica con detenimiento veía su cabello de color rosa recogido por una cinta, con detenimiento fijo su vista y se sorprendió a si mismo mirándola detalladamente. Si bien la chica no era voluptuosa, había algo en sus acciones que lo incitaban a seguirla mirado.

Mientras la chica iba por la segunda pieza, el salón principal se lleno de parejas que bailaban las tonadas románticas que tocaba la chica.

Cuando la chica dejo de tocar un grupo de músicos la sustituyo y ella desapareció de la velada.

Al pasar de las horas el vampiro llevado por su ansiedad rastreo el aroma que horas atrás le había enloquecido.

Subiendo las escaleras se encontraba el vampiro, por cada escalón que subía el aroma de la chica se acercaba más.

Cuando al fin el aroma se hizo intenso, el vampiro se vio abriendo una gran puerta de madera, en donde sentada en un banco encontró a la humana de cabello rosa.

Quien llevaba el cabello suelto, y se encontraba enfundada en una fina bata blanca.

— ¿Qué desea el señor de los vampiros, con una simple humana?— peguntó la chica de cabellera rosa.

— ¡Humph! — exclamó el vampiro algo sorprendido y hasta cierto punto, admirado por la acción de la chica. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una humana que por demás decirlo era ciega lo identificaría tan rápido.

— Mi señor no comprendo lenguas antiguas— ironizó la chica.

Con paso sigiloso, el vampiro se dejo llevar por el hipnotízante aroma de la humana.

La chica al sentirlo cerca algo nerviosa, se levanto del banco donde se encontraba sentada, y retrocedió algo nerviosa por la cercanía del vampiro.

El sonrió congracia al verla retroceder, apretó su paso haciendo que ella haría lo mismo.

Algo asustada, pensaba que hacer mientras retrocedía, pero algo frio le impidió seguir retrocediendo.

Al saberse atrapada abrió sus ojos que permanecían cerrados, la mayoría del tiempo permitiéndole al vampiro mirar admirado el extraño color verde de sus ojos.

Algo sorprendida la humana empezó a respirar rápidamente al sentir como el vampiro le acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos su cuello.

— ¿Qué hace mi señor?— exclamó la humana nerviosa, por la cercanía del vampiro.

— Sólo inspecciono tus puntos sensibles de mi señora— exclamó el vampiro, para posterior mente morder el cuello de la humana.

— ¿Tú señora?— preguntó la humana entre suspiros.

— La elegida de tu señor— respondió el vampiro lamiéndose los labios, cuando hubo abandonado el cuello de la humana.

— Pero, es imposible mi señor—respondió la humana en tono triste—como usted mismo dijo sólo soy una simple humana.

— No por mucho— respondió el vampiro para posterior mente sellar lo que había dicho con los labios de la humana.

Aquella que había resultado ser la elegida para compartir la eternidad con el obstinado y egocéntrico futuro rey de los vampiros.

Fin.


End file.
